drillingbillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets
In most levels of Drilling Billy are secret locations that release a number of items or, in one case, activate a secret door when Billy digs there. These spots are indistinguishable from the surrounding ground; however, in easy mode, they are pointed out by a red arrow when a monster falls through two (three in normal mode) or more holes. The location of the secrets differs depending on the difficulty. Secret Locations Deep Jungle Easy mode There are at least 11 secret locations in the Deep Jungle in easy mode. The eighth level has two secrets. Jungle_secret1.png Jungle_secret2.png Jungle_secret3.png Jungle_secret4.png Jungle_secret5.png Jungle_secret6.png Jungle_secret7.png Jungle_secret8.png Jungle_secret9.png Jungle_secret10.png Normal mode There are at least 16 secret locations in the Deep Jungle in normal mode. The eighth and twelfth levels have two secrets. Jungle_n_secret1.png Jungle_n_secret2.png Jungle_n_secret3.png Jungle_n_secret4.png Jungle_n_secret5.png Jungle_n_secret6.png Jungle_n_secret7.png Jungle_n_secret8.png Jungle_n_secret9.png Jungle_n_secret10.png|The secret is on the starting platform, left of center. Jungle_n_secret11.png Jungle_n_secret12.png Jungle_n_secret13.png Jungle_n_secret14.png Construction Area Easy mode There are at least 11 secret locations in Construction Area in easy mode. Const secret1.png Const secret2.png Const secret3.png Const secret4.png Const secret5.png Const secret6.png Const secret7.png Const secret8.png Const secret9.png Const secret10.png Const secret11.png Normal mode There are at least 16 secret locations in Construction Area in normal mode. Const n secret1.png Const n secret2.png Const n secret3.png Const n secret4.png Const n secret5.png Const n secret6.png Const n secret7.png Const n secret8.png Const n secret9.png Const n secret10.png Const n secret11.png Const n secret12.png Const n secret13.png|The secret is in the top-right corner. Const n secret14.png Const n secret15.png Const n secret16.png Dark Cave Easy mode There are at least 11 secret locations in the Dark Cave in easy mode. Cave_secret1.png Cave_secret2.png Cave_secret3.png Cave_secret4.png Cave_secret5.png Cave_secret6.png|The secret is directly above the door. Cave_secret7.png|The secret is directly below the ladders in the middle. Cave_secret8.png Cave_secret9.png Cave_secret10.png Cave_secret11.png Normal mode There are at least 16 secrets in the Dark Cave in normal mode. Cave_n_secret1.png Cave_n_secret2.png Cave_n_secret3.png|The secret is on the left side of the screen above the thru sign. Cave_n_secret4.png Cave_n_secret5.png Cave_n_secret6.png|The secret is on the left side of the platform below the uppermost thru sign. Cave_n_secret7.png|The secret is directly below the ladders in the middle. Cave_n_secret8.png Cave_n_secret9.png Cave_n_secret10.png Cave_n_secret11.png Cave_n_secret12.png|The secret is on the left side of the starting platform. Cave_n_secret13.png Cave_n_secret14.png Cave_n_secret15.png|The secret is on the right side of the second platform from the top. Cave_n_secret16.png Lagoon Island Easy mode There are at least 12 secrets in Lagoon Island in easy mode. Water_secret1.png Water_secret2.png Water_secret3.png Water_secret4.png Water_secret5.png Water_secret6.png Water_secret7.png Water_secret8.png Water_secret9.png Water_secret10.png|From the door, the secret is up the ladder one floor at the end of the ledge. Water_secret11.png Water_secret12.png Normal mode There are at least 10 secrets in Lagoon Island in normal mode. water_n_secret1.png water_n_secret2.png water_n_secret3.png water_n_secret4.png water_n_secret5.png water_n_secret6.png|The secret is down the kelp ladder at the end of the platform. water_n_secret7.png water_n_secret8.png|The secret is on the topmost platform in the middle. water_n_secret9.png water_n_secret10.png water_n_secret11.png|The secret is on the left side of the lowest platform. This is the only secret known to activate a secret door. water_n_secret12.png|The secret is on the right end of the second platform from the top. Ancient Egypt Easy mode There are at least 14 secrets in Ancient Egypt in easy mode. The second level has two secrets. Egypt secret1.png|The secret is at the end of the top ledge. Egypt secret2.png Egypt secret3.png Egypt secret4.png|The secret is at the end of the first ledge on the left side of screen. Egypt secret5.png Egypt secret6.png Egypt secret7.png Egypt secret8.png|The secret is near the ladder on the middle platform. Egypt secret9.png Egypt secret10.png Egypt secret11.png|The secret is in the middle on the right side of the ladder. Egypt secret12.png|The secret is on the left side of the right cross at the end. Egypt secret13.png Normal mode There are at least 13 secrets in Ancient Egypt in normal mode. The second level has two secrets. Egypt_n_secret1.png|The secret is at the right end of the platform under the starting platform. Egypt_n_secret2.png Egypt_n_secret3.png|The secret is in the middle of the floating platform on the bottom. Egypt_n_secret4.png|The secret is at the top of the third tower from the left. Egypt_n_secret5.png Egypt_n_secret6.png Egypt_n_secret7.png|The secret is on the left side of the structure with four ladders. Egypt_n_secret8.png Egypt_n_secret9.png|The secret is at the right end of the highest platform. Egypt_n_secret10.png|The secret is at the right end of the floating platform on the right side of the screen. Egypt_n_secret11.png|The secret is at the right end of the left cross. Egypt_n_secret12.png|The secret is on the left side of the screen at the top of the third ladder. Category:Guides